


Google in Peril

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: "blood" mention, gun - Freeform, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: We go through a day with Google, but then that day goes bad. Is this the end for our favorite blue-clad android?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best thing ever, but it’s gonna potentially get a part two

Google didn’t not feel anything, despite what all the others had apparently come to think. According to most, everyone thought he lacked emotions completely. When he questioned it, they explained that apparently when the other three Googles came into being his emotional responses were dished out and left him with the bare minimum if anything at all. An odd theory, but he supposed if he looked at it from their perspective it did make some kind of sense.

The android let out a soft puff of a sigh, straightening up in his desk. Another chargeless nice for the search engine turned android, and another night spent lost in thoughts. Already, four am was approaching fast. This meant within another hour, Dark would rise. After Dark would be the doctor, and after him the Host. Finally, the other’s had varying schedules that depended on their energy consumption the day before as well as when they went to sleep.

This all came to mean Google had very little time left before the house burst into its usual chaotic tempo and left him running himself ragged to help keep everything and everyone out of any major trouble. His “brothers” (as the other egos insisted on calling them) were all going to be down for most of the day. Small system upgrades to keep out certain unwanted glitches along with just a few other rudimentary updates.

This left him in charge, as usual, until they came back online to allow him the time to power down and update. They had never really properly discussed this process, but the first time it occurred Google Blue had simply told his brothers he had the longest battery life, so it made sense he would stay online while they updated.

Ever since then, Blue has always been the last Google to update. It doesn’t bother him much, really. Being the “eldest” makes him feel it is, in some small way, his job to do such things. Still, he did wish he could have a little more time for himself.

The day started out as usual. Google kept to his room as long as he could afford to before finally heading downstairs. First, he visited the kitchen. As he expected, dishes were piled up by the sink. It was his day to wash them, and so he set to work. All dishes cleaned properly, Google paused to enjoy the morning light before heading off to attend to the rest of his chores.

It wasn’t that he was the others’ babysitter, nor was he the housemaid. He wasn’t really trusted with the laundry yet, and the fact he did the dishes at all was still viewed as a miracle. He just didn’t appreciate mess, and hated having to order so much new furniture almost every week.

His day continued on like usual until one thing went wrong. One, small thing, turned the whole day from somewhat poor to worse.

He stepped into the recording studio, prepared to assist both Wilford and Bim with their recording when he heard yelling. A fight, then? Wonderful, he was going to have to play peacemaker as well.

Upon approaching the scene he found the Jims, Bim, and Warfstache all arguing loudly about something. He heard the Jims complaining about the fact they were only ever recording once a week for very short amounts of time, and Bim was complaining that Warfstache took up nearly all of the screentime.

Sighing, Google whirred softly as he tried to think of a way to settle the whole thing. Suddenly, one of the arguing egos noticed him and called him over. Up close, Wilford looked murderous by this point, the Jims both looked winded, and Bim just looked mildly agitated with the whole situation.

“Okay, Google. Tell us who gets more airtime.” Jim the newscaster demanded, and Google wished he could refuse.

“Both Jim and Jim have much less time on air than both Wilford and Bim. Bim, while having significantly more time on air than the Jims is still far behind Wilford. Wilford’s show is given the most resources and the most airtime by his demand.” Google reported dutifully.

Wilford growled angrily, mustache wiggling furiously.

“That’s a load of shit, Google. I don’t like your attitude.” He huffed, and Google felt suddenly defensive.

“I gave no attitude, I simply fulfilled the request given to me in the most truthful-”  
“Shut up, you!” Wilford barked, and Google was caught off guard by the outburst.

As he quieted, he finally noticed Wilford had taken to brandishing his gun. Either he had been holding it the entire time and Google had failed to notice, or he was feeling very upset with the report Google had given.

“Okay Google.” Came from Jim the weatherman, and Google wanted to decapitate him.

“Is this fair to do to us?” He asked seriously, and Google blinked.

He had no real idea of what was fair and what wasn’t. Applying human logic, he supposed it wasn’t. Naturally, as he came to what he thought was a logical assumption, he said as much.

“The uneven showtime is mostly unfair. Wilford’s significantly longer showtime is both unnecessary-”

Wilford’s gun went off with a loud bang, cutting Google off mid answer. After the first shot, the gun was fired three more times. Bim and the Jims screamed, then looked themselves over in confusion. All fine- so then who had been shot? Rather quickly they realized Google had been the one to give the answer Wilford didn’t like. All three turned in horror as Google made the ugliest sound they’d ever heard come from the droid.

As oil poured from the bullet wound in the android’s stomach, he stumbled back before falling over completely. Bim rushed forward and just barely managed to catch him, yelling for the Jims to go get the doctor and the other Googles.

“What if they won’t come online!?” Demanded newscaster Jim.

“Get Bing!” Bim snapped, desperately trying to asses the damage done to Google.

Four bullets had been fired, and all but one had landed in their target. The stomach injury was definitely the worst. The one in his shoulder wasn’t bleeding horribly, but Bim knew it was probably painful. The third bullet had embedded itself just next to Blue’s core, and Bim felt sick at the idea Blue had nearly died because of him. Well, more the Jims but the point was the same.

God, doc and the other androids needed to hurry. Google really wasn’t looking too good. Suddenly, Bim felt the icy grip of fear in his stomach.

What if they were too late?


	2. Days Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made and prices paid, everyone gets a chance to mourn.

Everyone mourns differently, everyone deals with things in their own way. Everyone isn’t shown, but everyone suffers.

Google Blue is dead only moments before his brothers appear, panic in their eyes and all three whirring and crackling like they’re all about to keel over themselves. Oliver finds the scene first, is the first to find Blue’s death site.

He sees Bim Trimmer, crying in distress and hunched over a still-growing puddle of the oil the Googles call blood. Blue’s body, still as though he had never been turned on. Eyes that once glowed a reassuring color akin to the sky now a dull, emptied grey. Blue’s face is still contorted in a grimace of pain, and it makes Ollie sick.

Red sees it next, comes to a screeching halt beside Oliver who’s frozen in place. He sees the same scene, the same horrifying realization hitting him like a train. Green comes next, and as he does Oliver lets out a wail.

Their brother is dead.

No one is sure what to do about it, the death. Bing was so caught off guard by it all he went into a panic shutdown for a whole 24 hours. The three siblings left without their protector stumble through the daily motions, but there’s little life left in what they do.

No more gossiping with Red, no more video games with Green, and no more baking with Oliver. Everything that once gave them personality has been locked away in an attempt to take away all emotions. Take away the pain.

Wilford doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He’s killed one of the few people he’d promised he never would. He’s crossed a line everyone expected him not to cross over, and even Dark seems shaken by the sudden loss. A pillar of their household has been taken down and Wilford stands in the rubble.

For once, the guilt of the murder hits him quickly and it hits him hard.

The Googles and Bing all avoid him like he’s rabid, and to them maybe he is. The Jims panic and go silent whenever he’s in the same room, and Bim still can’t look him in the eye without remembering and having to collect himself. Wilford has effectively ruined his own life, and he’s ruined theirs.

No one, not even Host, has been able to get a hold of doctor Iplier since the incident. He’s almost always in his clinic, according to the Googles. Yet, whenever someone tries to go to talk with him they’re fended off by nurses and doctor Schneeplestein. No one is sure when Henrik arrived, but they all know why he’s there.

Edward Iplier has a habit of blaming himself for things, and a death in this twisted up family is just the kind of thing he would view as a failure on his part.

Slowly, they forge onward. The Googles are never quite themselves these days, and shockingly neither is Bing. They’ve all mellowed, as though the death has spurred them to try and take up the roles Google Blue has shouldered in silence.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to realize just how much Blue had done for them, and it’s a bitter realization.

Blue had shouldered more burdens than he’d ever been credited for, and even now after his makeshift funeral (they hadn’t buried him- no one had the heart to) no one could really wrap their heads around the fact barely anyone ever thanked him.

He played a peace-maker despite his own troubles with anger, he played nanny even when he could have long-since passed that off onto someone else, he always did as asked with a quiet acceptance about him that made it easy to ask, and the most important thing Blue had ever done?

He listened.

He never provided sarcastic or harsh judgement if he judged you wouldn’t handle that well, and instead carefully navigated the situation to better your mental state. The four remaining search engines turned androids were not so adept at this.

Bing, bless him, tried. His idiotic wording and commentary always seemed to make whoever spoke to him feel worse, Green was too anxious about things to be of much help, Red was a gossip no matter how hard he tried not to be, and Oliver was just too emotional.

Blue had been the perfect balance no one knew they really had needed until, of course, he was gone.

Everyone blamed Wilford, but then again how could they not? Yes, Bim and the Jims shouldered blame for involving Google in an argument he had no standing in, but Wilford had fired the gun. Wilford was still the killer no matter how one viewed the situation, and everyone in the house would happily point their finger at him when asked what happened.

Even the egos belonging to other youtubers agreed, the whole thing was Wilford’s fault.

Anti, surprisingly, had been around to help keep everything afloat. No one is sure how a glitch could be so good at helping keep things in order, but he kept the technology running so the Googles could spend their time focusing on other things.

Still, it was hard going on without Blue.

Ollie cried the most over the death, but Bing was close behind him. Oliver had been the one to see Blue’s soft side the most, the gentle brother that only wanted what was best for everyone in the end. The brother that would willingly spend days without a single moment of charging if it would spare his brothers, his family, that same pain. Maybe Blue never said it aloud, never openly admitted it, but they were a family. Now that family was broken.

Bing wasn’t a part of the Google family, not really. At most he was the oddball cousin, annoying and unwanted at the family gatherings. The Googles were still his brothers, though, and losing the brother he’d looked up to the most? That was hard, dude. Chase, bless him, was amazing. He did what he could, and what he really couldn’t do he tried. That made Bing think of Blue a lot, never knew why. Blue always tried to succeed, always did his best and then some. Maybe that was what made him so admirable, so loved. His drive to be better, do better, was something everyone could respect. Something Bing wished he could have.

Green had never been without his main stabilizer before, and he was stumbling. For a being made of wires and circuits, his anxiety was as human as anything he could do. Blue had always been a silent comfort, a solid force of being that helped Green keep himself grounded. Now he felt he was afloat in the ocean with only Ollie and Red keeping him tethered to the ground, but never really on it. Green was terrified of going on without Blue before, and now that Blue was gone (really and truly gone- oh god ) Green didn’t know what to do. He was scared.

Red didn’t have much in the way of a word filter. He didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, when not to say anything. Blue had always been there to quietly advise him, point out the right times and right things to say. Blue had moderated with gentleness and grace, and Red was sunk without that. He’d already hurt feelings and angered people, and he still wasn’t sure what had been the thing to send them off. Green would never dare say anything, and Ollie was just too kind to tell Red to shut up. That left Bing, who lacked a filter himself. Without Blue, Red feared he may just talk his way into death. Blue had been so much more than a cold, silent force of protection. He’d been there to not shut Red up completely, but to help him be more careful of what he said and when. Blue had helped when no one else would, and when no one else could.

Dark hadn’t thought the loss of someone he’d seen as trivial at best would hit him so hard. No, not emotionally. Rather, he felt one of his greatest allies had been wiped off of the playing field. He, the black king, had just lost a valuable piece to the white king. Previously he’d thought Mark was that piece, but perhaps the white king had been Wilford the whole time. The man he would admit in the quiet of his office to loving would be his downfall.

Maybe it was only best it went that way.

Watching the dreary day outside his office, he felt the weather properly reflected everyone’s current mood. His own wasn’t mournful, but rather he felt a bit… Despondent. Such a valuable playing piece taken off the board doing something so ridiculous.  
No, not despondent. He was infuriated.

Ever since a certain kidnapping incident, MadPat had steered clear of the Markiplier egos. Mostly. So, when one of them contacted him to have a chat he was suspicious. He contacted his go-to bodyguard companion Natemare before heading out, both of them on edge and waiting for a surprise attack from any direction.

What they found, instead, was a dull Wilford Warfstache. He looked tired, but greeted them with the energy he always seemed to have in ample supply.

What he wanted to ask of MadPat caught the “mad scientist” off guard, but he accepted the conditions with a smile. He and Natemare left feeling good. It would be hard work, but the pay would be worth it.

It had been too good of a deal to turn down, after all.


	3. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix what's broken and look to the horizon- Blue skies ahead

Mad had never spent this long on something before in his life, and after week two it was beginning to properly wear him down. Natemare was his best caretaker, but occasionally there were others that came in to make him rest or eat. He never paid any mind to many of them save for the one with the fire. Infelix or something?

Mad knew this had to be perfect, he couldn’t afford to make an error. Not on this. His life depended on that, and the payoff was so incredible he wanted to make it sweeter by earning it. Most of it was delicate work, carefully crafting necessary parts and programming with help from a friend the needed functions.

The hardest part of the process was finding a way to preserve the memories. In all technicality they were still there, but there was no way to get to them. Mad slaved for works just to get the body to a functioning point through which he could gain access to those precious memories. A few holes needed filling, but Mad… Mostly managed.

By the middle of the next month it was done. His masterpiece was done, now to collect his pay.

The day was a quiet one. No meeting that morning seeing as here had been nothing to discuss, and no one felt the need to really call for a meeting anyhow. A peaceful day, something very rare in the household filled with varying personalities. Naturally, the peace didn’t last.

It all began with King of the Squirrels. He dashed in, only half of his face peanut buttered properly in his panic. He found Wilford, Bim, and Oliver first, and immediately tried to get them to come with him. His vocabulary was still extremely limited, but he was learning.

“Come! Come with! Google back!” He cried, but they wouldn’t listen.

The mention of Google made them all grimace at the memories that brought, and Wilford’s eyes just went wide-odd. The other two were quick to replace sorrow with anger as they’d been doing so long, and the tentative peace was shattered.

“King… Google is… Is gone-”  
“No! Bim! No!” King cried, desperately waving his hands.

Bim only shook his head sadly, murmuring that they could finish recording later. Oliver left in silence, but King felt rather than he saw the glare sent his way. Why didn’t they believe him!?

So, he ran to someone he thought would listen. Yandere. As two of the younger egos, they tended to stick together. Yan was surprised as King burst into his room in a panic, out of breath and shaken.

“Google! Back! Yan come!” King begged, and Yandere frowned.

“King, Google has been dead for almost three months now, don’t you think it’s time-”  
“YAN! GOOGLE! OUTSIDE! NOW!” King stomped his foot indignantly on the ground, and Yandere winced.

“No, King. I’m working on something for Senpai.” He deadpanned, and ignored the whining that brought.

So, King ran off again. He tried everyone, even Host, but no one would listen. Finally, he came to a stop in front of the room the others told him never to go into. Dark’s office. This was very important, so he assumed he’d get a free pass.

Dark was surprised when King of the Squirrels, of all egos, entered his office fearlessly. The imbecile looked ridiculous with half of his “beard” gone, and Dark sneered.

“What have you been told-”

“Google. Back. Please come, Dark.” King asked, voice trembling with emotion and exhaustion.

That made Dark pause, and he regarded King carefully. He didn’t take King for a complete idiot, but this was… A bit much. Still, he reached out with aura to find the truth. The shock at what he found sent him reeling. Google Blue was on the property, and so was MadPat.

“King, come with me.” Dark commanded, and King nodded vigorously.

Outside, Blue felt… Anxious. Apparently he’d been dead for close to three months, his brothers unable to perform the elaborate work necessary to repair him and bring him back to life. He still felt weak, but he and Mad had figured he would only need to charge frequently and keep from doing anything strenuous until his body was ready for everything again.

He didn’t expect his greeting party to be Wilford, but so be it. Mad had mentioned a deal, Blue was shocked his murderer of all people would want to make a deal to get him his life back, but oh well.

They were all caught off guard when King and Dark appeared. Dark’s miasma curled around him like an angered snake while his aura turned even King into dull black, grey, and white.

The following scene involved so much yelling and arguing it’s not worth describing, but in the end Mad still got what he wanted. Dark called for an immediate emergency meeting for all egos present to attend, warning that those who didn’t would certainly regret the mistake.

As the others filed in, they all took notice of an ego sitting at Dark’s right. It was obvious from his hair alone he was one of them, but as everyone came in they began to wonder. Who was he? A new one?

A dark coat had been tucked around him, and he almost seemed to be asleep. Finally, when the door stayed closed for ten minutes, Dark stood. Everyone fell silent, the room felt cold.

“Thank you for being so timely. This meeting was of course called rather suddenly, but it was done with good reason. Two months and a week and a half ago from now, we lost Google Blue.” He spoke calmly, and murmurs of surprise erupted through the room.

What did that have to do with anything? What was going on?

“Quiet, children, quiet.” Dark hushed, as bitingly mocking as ever.

“This meeting was called for me to say a few things. The gravestone erected in his honor will be taken down-”  
“NO!” Came from several members, and soon chaos erupted.

Everything fell silent at a familiar loud beep, warning and yet somehow gentle. Anger turned to shock as the figure beside Dark stood somewhat shakily to his feet. A few gasps rang through the room as glowing blue eyes swept over the room.

“I see you all have not improved your manners in my absence.” He said simply, and then chaos again.

Some broke into whoops and cheers, others into happy tears, and four figures tackled their brother to floor in joy.

Blue couldn’t help but laugh as he was hugged from all sides by his three brothers and Bing- no. His four brothers. He wrapped his arms around them as best he could in return, soothingly chirping and whirring to them as they all went into emotional overdrive.

Things weren’t the same, even with Blue back. Wilford vanished on certain days, and Blue treated him with such cold hostility everyone worried he was turning into Dark. Still, life with a Wilford-hostile Blue was better than life with no Blue.

The four androids that had been stranded without him clung to him for the first week, all afraid that if they left him alone for too long he would die again. His energy remained low, but he did what he could while they all worked hard to fix the problems Mad hadn’t been able to.

Blue was shocked by the sudden waves of gratitude he was receiving, thank yous sent in and spoken by nearly every ego he ran into the first two days. It settled down, but they were all still oddly fixated on thanking him. It was… oddly nice.

Blue helped Dark whip everyone back into proper shape and get the building under order again, and he was surprised to hear a thank you from Dark as well. Dark never thanked him for his work. Never.

Blue’s life wasn’t going to be the same from now on, he knew, but he was mostly glad for the changes he had seen. While things with Wilford were tense, he felt perhaps with time even those wounds could be healed.

At least, after this, Blue knew how much he meant to everyone and they knew how much he meant to them.


End file.
